


Pale Confessions and a Plan is Made

by Ihasa (Ihasafandom)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Comic, Comic (No Dialogue), Communication, Crushes, Cute, Date planning, Emoticons, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fan Comics, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Meowrails, Multi, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Pale Crush, Pale Fluff, Pale Polyamory (Homestuck), Pale Porn (Homestuck), Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pictures, Piling, Pity, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Poly, Prompt Art, Relationship Discussions, Relationship Negotiation, Shoosh-Papping, Silly, Symbolism, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very Xeno, Xeno, and that is absolutely not what's going on here, but be warned regardless, but then people might think this was pales with pails, emoji, equius wears old-fashioned pajamas, honestly if I wasn't unsure about ratings nepeta would be nude and equius probably would too, love confessor, nepeta is topless but there's nothing showing and my trolls don't have breasts anyway, nepeta no!, nepeta wears boxers, pale pile, palewear, pictographic, pile - Freeform, planning, tavros nitram (mentioned) - Freeform, xeno trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasafandom/pseuds/Ihasa
Summary: Betery: Equius has had an awful realization: he's starting to feel Pale for the low blood Tavros. This makes him panic because he is *very much* still pale for Nepeta, that hasn't changed so what's wrong? Nepeta has to step in for once as the voice of reason. Modern AU or Canon are acceptable.





	Pale Confessions and a Plan is Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Betery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betery/gifts).



> Thanks for Riso Roy for the beta!
> 
> Do pay attention to the Very Xeno tag. For most of the piece it is irrelevant, but if weird and buggy trolls bother you then the bookend illustrations might not be your cup of tea.

 

 

 

 

Alt Text Description: Equius and Nepeta in a pile. Equius is lying facedown, tears running down his face and hair in disarray. Nepeta is crouched atop him as a cat might, looking down on him with concern and with one hand placed on his upper back comfortingly. Both trolls are drawn in a buglike, xeno style, with three segmented joints at each wrist and ankle and big talons on each digit. Equius is massive and top-heavy, with worn-down blunted claws and a couple of missing teeth. He's is wearing sweat-wicking old-fashioned thigh length pajamas in a blue and white horizontal stripe. Nepeta is smaller but still buff, with wickedly sharp claws, and is wearing very loose cat-patterned boxers in pastel green and pink, with a strap anchoring them on her narrow hips. She is not wearing a top, but there are no mammaries on these trolls anyway. The pile consists of large animal pelts, broken robots and mechanical parts, a cracked teapot, a wrench, and enormous horns from some unknown creature.

 

A comic made of symbols and emojis. Equius is distressed and reiterating his pity for Nepeta while confessing also having pale feelings for an unknown troll. He is pale for Nepeta, not this other troll, and he will squash these inappropriate pale feelings, he cries!

Nepeta pas him and gets him to confirm that they're still pale and together forever, no matter what other pale feelings he might have, okay?

Equius tentatively agrees, and Nepeta asks who the mystery troll he has a crush on is.

Equius blushes fiercely and admits that it is Tavros.

Tavros, huh? He's pretty sad, sure. Nepeta gets an evil gleam in her eyes. So you want a one night stand? A threesome in a pile? You want him as a pet? Or maybe you want to be HIS pet? Ooh, or double pets and I'm there too???

No! Equius paps the evil gleam out of her eyes, blushing. He takes a moment to recover and sighs. He wants to hold tavros's hand and protect him from danger and be there when he's sick and give him a back-rub and have a feelingsjam in a pile.

Real pale huh? Nepeta rolls her eyes and sighs. Why do you pity him? Cause he uses a wheelchair? Cause he's brown?

Equius denies that either of those is a factor. He finds Tavros pitiful for other reasons: his horns are too long to go through doors and he thinks he's good at slam poetry and he believes in fairies and plays fiduspawn and goes flarping with a big lance and has such a tiny lusus and his face when he is annoyed or crying and how he can commune with beasts and that he put a windmill on his house.

Nepeta rests her cheek on her hand. Yep, that's true pity all right, she thinks. So, you find Tavros pitiful, but does he feel pale for you?

Equius doesn't know Tavros' feelings. We're moirails, he says. I don't know what the potential is between me and Tavros. But if it works out does that mean I have two moirails? What does that make you and Tavros? how do you feel about him?

Nepeta thinks for a bit, wondering if she has any quadrant feelings for Tavros. Maybe over time? She shrugs. I would be happy with you you two being pale. This isn't about me anyway, it's about you! You're pale for Tavros, what are you going to do about it? You have a plan? She wiggles her eyebrows and smirks. I could catch him for you, stalk him and tie him up and leave him as a present on your doorstep?

Equius: Nope!

Nepeta: Okay, no tying him up. So what's your plan then?

Plan?? Equius has not thought of a plan. He could... bring flowers? Bunch of tasty bugs? Offer to do maintenance on his prosthetics?

Nepeta nixes the flowers and bugs, but agrees the maintenance is a good idea. He could also combine some of Tavros' interests with Equius' own skills and resources. Make a robot fairy or upgrade his lance or buy him fancier fiduspawn cards or get him a blue-grade medkit for his flarping.

Equius's eyes bug out and he blushes profusely. He brings up both hands to pap himself in the face. Oh gosh no not a medkit! Giving him something to patch himself up and showing I care about his future hurts? That is way too forward and risque! Stop these evilly kinky ideas, Nepeta!

Nepeta paps the shocked look off his face an agrees no medkit. So we've got some gift ideas that show you pity Tavros, but what about spending time with him? How are you going to give him a chance to pity you in turn?

Pity me? Me, pitiful? I'm not pitiful! Equius flexes. I'm strong! 100%!

no Nepeta says, rolling her eyes. Yes!

No, yes, no, yes,

n- Nepeta hits him with a douple pap, cradling his face in her hands. She blushes and looks at him with adoring eyes. You are so very very pitiful, Equius! You're sweaty and you break all your glasses and you've got those deep bags under your eyes and you only eat plants. You keep breaking your bows and you've got that thing for horses and you need to wear sunglasses for your poor eyes and your poor horn is broken and you're so stuffy about rules and so stiff and formal like you're some kind of fancy monocle guy who never smiles.

Equius is rendered speechless, his mouth hanging open and his face all blushy. I need a towel, he says, and gets one thrown at him. Okay, so what's your idea for an activity where Tavros could pity me then?

Equius asps while wiping his face.

Nepeta: ...Horses? Horses.

Equius: Horses?

Horses! Nepeta confirms smugly. You could go horse watching. If you tried to do it yourself the horses would just run away. But with Tavros there he could commune with them so they're calm. Heck, you might even get to pet one!

Equius gasps, thoroughly enamored with the idea of petting a horse.

Nepeta: so we've got a plan? Gift, horses, ???, diamonds?

Equius smiles and agrees. They've got a plan.

 

An illustration entitled "pale passion". Equius and Nepeta embrace, holding their faces apart and up to bare their throats. Their eyes are closed as Equius caresses one of Nepeta's horns while Nepeta runs sharp-clawed fingers over Equius' throat. The image is tinted pink and there are diamond anime sparkles all over. They are again drawn in a bug-like xeno style, their arms attached to the rumble spheres at the chest instead of shoulders. They have segmented 3-jointed wrists and four sickle-clawed fingers on each hand. Each has a row of gill slits on both sides of the thick, long necks that house gill filaments that they are not high enough on the hemospectrum to be able to push them out for water breathing. Nepeta is low enough to be missing one set of the four, and the girth of Equius' neck speaks to a very large lung capacity, as the size of his rumble spheres do for his arm strength. Nepeta's upper lip and the end of her snout is cleft enough to show little kitty teeth in the front, her canines large and prominent to either side. Equius is missing some of his own sharp teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that there is no "maybe" or "uncertainty" symbol? I looked! In school we used to use a tilde (~) for "approximately" so I was going to use that, but apparently that's not a widely-used meaning? And it was getting confused with the infinity/forever symbol, so I ended up just making Nepeta absolutely certain that bugs were not an acceptable pale gift and say that they had definitely decided on the gift when I had initially intended those and a couple of other things to be more up in the air.
> 
> There's no way that Nepeta doesn't run around naked all the time, feral catgirl that she is. Equius is used to it and unphased on a personal level, but bought her those boxers for propriety's sake. Not that even PJs are really needed in a pile, (they're not piling in public after all, that would be a one hit KO on Equius - how scandalous!) but this is a Prospit event so I figured I'd err on the side of caution.
> 
> It was fun deciding on a pose for the "pale passion" page. If they were human, probably they'd be gazing into eachothers' eyes or touching noses/foreheads or hiding their faces in eachothers' shoulders. But I wanted something distinctly alien that still communicated intimacy. I went with closed eyes and bared throats for the explicit trust, and caressing faces/horns/necks for the papping parallel.
> 
> The pile was less fun. Just pretend it's more cohesive and finished than it is. I tried to communicate a roughly equal amount of personality and danger to be soothed from each partner; the big game hunting from Nepeta and the smashed robots and teapot from Equius.


End file.
